A Brief Interlude
by Slytherin's Silver Princess
Summary: After arguing with Hotch, Morgan decides to cool off by heating things up in his hotel room. He meets his on again/off again lover for a little heat between the sheets. That one brief interlude leads to more, and soon they are more than just lovers.


_**A Brief Interlude**_

 **(AN: Hello my lovelies. Here is my new story. I'm still continuing my other story, I just thought I would throw this new one shot in the mix. This is a Crossover fic. If that isn't your cup of tea, then move on to the next story. I don't own Harry Potter or Criminal Minds. Their creators do. I just play in the sandboxes they have created. There is a bit of lemon in this one shot. But it does have a plotline to it. And as always, I hope you read, review and enjoy! The first two lines are from the last episode of Season Three of Criminal Minds.**

* * *

 _"Focused? From where I'm standing all your focus is on her." Derek said._

 _"Take a walk, now." Hotch said._

Derek turned and walked out of the police station. He definitely needed a break, and he knew exactly who to talk to. He pulled out his phone and dialed her number.

* * *

She was sitting in her flat in New York when her phone lit up. She picked it up and smiled at the Caller ID. She pushed the answer button.

"Hey hot stuff, what do you need?" she asked.

"I'm in New York. I'm sure that you've heard about the case on the news that there is a group running around killing people on the subway platforms. Well, another person got shot today and the lead agent wouldn't listen to me when I told her to use my team members and I to help track them down. I kinda went off on Hotch. He told me to take a walk, and I need to relieve some stress. I was hoping a certain sexy friend of mine could help me with that." Derek said.

"Where are you staying? I could pop over in about five minutes. Just tell me the room number and I will be waiting for you when you get there." She said.

"We are staying at the Wyndham Garden. My room is 324. I'll see you when I get there." Derek said.

"Alright baby. I'll be ready and waiting to relieve your stress." Hermione said.

They both hung up and Hermione stripped out of her clothes and wrapped herself in a silver silk robe. She packed up a change of clothes in a bag along with her phone, wallet and wand. Then she apparated to her lover's hotel room. She had stayed at the Wyndham Garden before, and picture room 324 in her head. She disappeared from her room, and reappeared in her lover's room. When she saw his clothes and his bag, along with his extra FBI creds, she knew she was in the right room. She set about dimming the lights, closing the curtains and then lighting about a dozen candles. She then settled herself onto his bed and waited for him to arrive.

Hermione had met Derek when she had moved to New York to get away from England for a bit. The two had had a little bit of a on/off hot and heavy sexual relationship going on. They weren't exclusively seeing each other, it was just sex. But it was some bloody fantastic sex.

* * *

Derek opened his hotel room door and found his lover laying in his bed, in nothing but and open silk robe. He shut and locked his door. Then he stripped out of his clothes. He smirked when he saw Hermione lick her lips and let her eyes trail over his body. His cock was already well on his way to being rock hard. Hermione sat up and let her robe fall from her shoulders. It slipped off the bed to puddle on the floor. Derek climbed up onto the bed and made his way over to Hermione, until he was hovering above her. He could already feel his anger ebbing away, replaced by throbbing need. He leaned down and captured her plump lips in a kiss that really got his blood pumping south.

She moaned into his mouth and wrapped her legs around his hips and started rubbing herself against him.

"Come on baby, fuck me." Hermione murmured.

Derek smirked. He lined himself up with her slick, tight entrance before sinking himself home inside of her. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he kept pushing until he bottomed out.

"Shit!" Hermione whined.

Derek pulled out and pushed back in, relishing the tight squeeze of his lover's sweet cunt.

"This is just what I needed baby. Your sweet cunt always makes me feel so good." Derek groaned.

He retook her mouth with his own and their tongues tangled together as they fought for dominance in the kiss.

* * *

Hermione watched as Derek redressed himself. She had made sure not to leave any visible marks on him, so as to not arouse questions with his team. But she had left bite marks on his chest, scratch marks on his back, and one bite mark on his ass. She couldn't help it, he had such a nice ass, she just had to take a bite.

"Do you mind if I take a nap here? I am sure you will be back later, and I am too tired to move." Hermione said.

"Go ahead babe. But I've really got to get back. My team is probably wondering where I am." Derek said.

He leaned down and gave her another long, passionate kiss before he left her to take her nap. He was actually feeling much better.

* * *

Derek returned to his hotel room to find Hermione still there. She was lounging in his bathtub, and made quite the sight. His cock was rubbing uncomfortably against his zipper.

"Want me to help you with that baby?" Hermione asked.

She sat up and the water ran in rivulets down her neck and chest. Derek stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower. It was only moments later that his on/off again lover joined him. He let out a long, low moan when she enveloped his cock with her mouth. He looked down to see her on her knees, with his cock down her throat as she sucked him off. He knew he was in for a fun night.

* * *

Hermione was enjoying herself quite a lot. She was straddling her lover and riding him slow and deep. They were sitting on the couch in his hotel room and they had been watching a movie, but they had ended up intimately connected again. Derek was kneading her ass with his big hands while she rode him.

"You like my tiny little pussy wrapped around your cock, don't you baby. You like the way it squeezes you. I love the way your cock stretches me. You fill me up so good baby." Hermione panted.

She leaned down and ran her tongue over his nipple, playing with the small bud with her warm tongue. He moaned and pulled her face back up so that he could make love to her mouth with his own. Hermione's hand slipped between their bodies so she could stimulate her clit while she rode him. She whined into his mouth and started to ride him faster, rocking herself against him.

"Shit I'm gonna cum baby! I'm gonna cum!" Hermione cried.

"Cum for me baby. Let me see you fall apart." Derek panted.

He thrust himself hard and fast into her until she came with a shriek. Her tight cunt squeezing his dick became too much and after a few more thrusts, he himself came, filling her up until his cum was seeping from her cunt and down her thighs. She collapsed against him and gave him a sleepy kiss.

* * *

He knew Hermione was going to kill him. Hell, Penelope had already threatened to do the same, and he knew Hermione could do a lot more damage to him than his best friend. She was a witch, and was bloody dangerous with a wand. He opened his hotel room door and ducked just in time for a heavy book to sail through the air, just where his head had been moments before. It hit the wall opposite with a heavy thud.

"Are you fucking insane? You could have died!" Hermione shrieked.

"Someone had to get that bomb out of that hospital before it blew the building and everyone in it sky fucking high Hermione." Derek said.

"But why did it have to be you huh? You could have called someone in to diffuse the bomb, or you could have taken out the unsub before he blew it up. You didn't have to play chicken with your life!" Hermione screeched.

Derek couldn't help it, Hermione looked bloody sexy when she was pissed off. His cock was getting hard. He decided to take his own life in his hands again and he pulled Hermione into his arms and kissed her, hard. The adrenalin still hadn't left his system. She fought for a few seconds, before melting against him and kissing him back. Their clothes were torn from their bodies as they made their way to his bed. They collapsed onto the soft mattress in a tangle of limbs. They rolled around on the bed for a bit, fighting for dominance until Derek had Hermione pinned beneath him, and he was thrusting into her, hard and fast.

* * *

Hermione lay with her head on Derek's chest. They were resting after their last intense coupling.

"I think we need to have a talk Derek. There was more than just sex happening in this bed over the past few days." Hermione said.

"I know baby. But you know my work schedule. Could you handle dealing with me only being around, sporadically, at best?" Derek asked.

"Derek, you seem to forget my work schedule is just as whacked out as yours. If we really want this to work, we have to work for it." Hermione said.

"So you want to try out being boyfriend and girlfriend then?" Derek asked.

"Well, we already have good sexual chemistry in the bedroom. Why don't we see if we have chemistry outside of the bedroom too?" Hermione asked.

"Alright, we can give it a try." Derek said.

"Good, because the thought of another woman mounting your cock the way I just did makes my blood boil." Hermione said.

"And the thought of another man plowing your sweet pussy makes the green-eyed monster come out in me." Derek said.

* * *

Derek looked at his watch for the fifth time. He had been hoping he and his team would have left earlier, but the case had taken longer than expected. His six-month anniversary with Hermione was two days ago. And he had missed it. He had called her, of course, but that had only been a quick conversation as she had been working as well. He hadn't seen her in nearly a month.

"You keep looking at your watch Morgan, are you late for something?" Prentiss asked.

"Nope, I'm just really tired. After that case, I really need some sleep." Derek said.

"I think we all do." Hotch said.

The plane finally started it's descent, and not even ten minutes later they were all on their way home.

* * *

Hermione had just settled onto her couch, in her one of Derek's shirts, and a fluffy blanket to watch a movie when her phone rang. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey babe, I'm on my way over. Did you want me to pick up anything on the way?" Derek asked.

"Mmm, some Mint Cookie Crunch ice cream. I ran out yesterday." Hermione said.

"Alright, I'll get some from the market down the street from your apartment. I'll be there in about ten minutes." Derek said.

"Ok." Hermione said.

They hung up their respective phones and Hermione snuggled in to wait for her boyfriend. She had had a long week though, and before she knew it, she was asleep.

* * *

Derek entered his girlfriend's apartment and found her asleep on the couch. She was snuggled up under the blanket from the back of the couch. He put her ice cream in her freezer and then stripped himself down to his t-shirt and boxers before sitting down next to Hermione and pulling her sleeping form into his arms. She mumbled and snuggled against him. She blinked her eyes and smiled up at him sleepily.

"I didn't mean to wake you baby girl." He murmured.

"Mmm, I didn't mean to fall asleep. I've just been running myself ragged the last six weeks, and it's starting to catch up with me. How was work?" Hermione asked.

"We caught the fucker. And saved the three kids he took. They were all back in their homes when we left this afternoon." Derek said.

"I'm glad. No child deserves to have that happen to them. Speaking of children, Harry and Draco are going on a couple's retreat for two weeks. I have a month of vacation saved up, so I volunteered to babysit my godson. I'd really like you to meet him. I think he would like you." Hermione said.

"I'd like to meet him, but for now, I think a nap is in order. I have the next four days off. We can celebrate our missed anniversary tomorrow." Derek said.

"That sounds good to me. Are we going to move to my bed or stay here?" Hermione asked.

"We can go to your bed if you would like." Derek said.

Hermione stood up and Derek caught sight of her bare backside. She wasn't wearing any knickers under his shirt. But he was too tired to do anything about it at the moment, and he just wanted to sleep. The two lovers went to her room and curled up together in her bed.

* * *

Derek was relaxing on his couch, watching the game, and Hermione was in his shower, cleaning herself up before she went to pick up her godson. There was a knock on his front door. He got up and opened the door to find Emily, Spencer and Penelope standing on the other side.

"What are you three doing here?" Derek asked.

"We were in the neighborhood and wanted to know if you wanted to go and get breakfast." Spencer said.

Derek heard the shower go off, and so did the three people standing on his front porch, he hung his head and sighed, it was going to be a _looooooong_ day.

"Derek, I swear you are going to split me in half one day. I am going to be walking funny all day now, and you know Harry and Draco are going to be making lewd jokes when I see them later today." Hermione said, walking out of his bathroom in nothing but a tiny towel that barely covered all her bits.

"Hermione, we have guests." Derek said.

"Oh, hello. Uhm, I'm just going to go and put on some clothes. Derek, I have to go and pick up Teddy. I'll see you later tonight." Hermione said.

She stood on her tiptoes and gave Derek a kiss before heading back to his room to get dressed for the day.

"Let me get dressed and we will go to breakfast." Derek sighed in defeat.

He disappeared into his room. He and Hermione both got dressed and after sharing a few more kisses and touches, Hermione and Derek parted ways.

* * *

"Soooooo, when were you going to tell us you had a girlfriend?" Emily asked as they waited for their food.

"I wasn't going to say anything until I knew it would actually last." Derek said.

"Where did you two meet?" Spencer asked.

"We met one night in New York a few years ago. We would meet up every once in a while, when the two of us had time and just mess around with each other. We weren't exclusive. We didn't actually make it an 'official' relationship until that night I almost got blown up. She was angrier than you Penelope, she nearly took my head off when she chucked a book at me." Derek said with a chuckle.

Their food arrived and for a few minutes, no one spoke.

"So, why is she living in New York when she is clearly from Britain?" Penelope asked innocently.

"She needed a change of scenery. And I know that look Penelope, and so I am only going to say this once. You keep your computers and snooping out of her life. I happen to actually like this woman, and I won't have your incessant need to be nosy ruin my chance at happiness." Derek said.

Penelope merely nodded. She didn't want to upset Derek.

"So, when do we actually get to meet her, for real this time? And who is this Teddy, Harry and Draco she mentioned?" Emily asked.

"Harry and Draco are her two best friends, and Teddy is her godson. Harry adopted him after his parents were murdered when he was eighteen. Hermione offered to raise him, but her job has her keeping erratic hours at best, and isn't the most conducive to raising a child. So, Harry took on the responsibility. But Hermione watches him from time to time. I haven't met him yet. But he is staying with her for two weeks while Harry and Draco go on a couples retreat." Derek said.

* * *

Derek entered Hermione's apartment to find Hermione asleep with a raven-haired toddler on her chest. The living room had been tornadoed, with toys, crayons, coloring books and other various things on the floor and table. His breakfast with his friends had turned into a late lunch as well. And then he had had a few errands to run, so by the time he finally got around to getting to Hermione's apartment, it was already well into evening.

He picked his way through the toy carnage and gently brushed his fingers against Hermione's cheek. She woke at his touch and smiled sleepily up at him.

"I see you and this little guy had some fun today." Derek said.

"Yea, the little devil tired me out. I forgot how energetic he can be, and I made the mistake of giving him sugar. He was like a little Energizer Bunny. Until he crashed. Once he crashed, I decided to take a nap too. He curled up on my chest and was snoring like a little bear cub in no time." Hermione said.

With a flick of her wrist, the house was cleaned up. Hermione sat up and Teddy snuffled in his sleep and snuggled further into her chest.

"He is probably out for the rest of the night. I don't know if I should wake him or not. I already fed him dinner. I just need to change him into his pajamas but I don't think he is going to let me go." Hermione said.

She gently coaxed her godson awake. He started fussing.

"Mione, tired!" Teddy whined.

"I know lovey. But you need to get into your jammies. Once we put your jammies on, you can go back to sleep okay little man." Hermione said.

Teddy nodded sleepily and let go of Hermione's sweater. She flicked her wrist and Teddy was in his jammies. She then carried him to his bedroom.

"I wanna sleep wif you Auntie Mimi." Teddy sighed.

Hermione chuckled when she heard Derek groan.

"Sorry Derek, for the next two weeks, Teddy will probably want to be in the big bed with me every night. You can stay with us. You snuggle me, I'll snuggle this little man." Hermione said.

She laid her godson in her bed and he snuggled under the blankets with a happy sigh. Hermione quickly changed into her own pajamas, which consisted of one of Derek's t-shirts, and a pair of knickers, and then climbed into bed next to her godson. Derek showered and changed into his own pajamas before climbing into Hermione's bed next to Hermione's once again sleeping form.

"Love you." Hermione sighed.

Derek froze. He had been sure that Hermione was asleep. But then she turned her head slightly and repeated the words.

"I love you." She said.

Derek looked into her eyes and saw it there. She really did love him.

"I love you too baby girl." Derek said.

He leaned in and gave her a gentle peck on the lips before she settled back into the pillows and let herself drift off to sleep.

* * *

"Edward Remus Lupin, you get your naked little butt back here this instant young man!" Hermione yelled.

Derek chuckled loudly as he watched his girlfriend run around after her godson, trying to get him dressed. It was the final day of Teddy's stay and he was being a little stinker.

"Quit laughing and help me!" Hermione yelled after Teddy slipped out of her grasp again, this time, he was in his little Snitch underwear.

Just then the fireplace flared green and Harry and Draco stepped through the emerald flames.

"DADDY!" Teddy screeched.

He ran at Harry's legs and Harry swooped down and picked the squealing toddler up.

"Why aren't you dressed little man?" Harry asked.

"Don't wanna go home. Wanna stay with Auntie Mimi!" Teddy said.

"Sorry little man, but we have to go home. But you know Auntie Mimi is just a Floo away. And if you want to come see her, all you have to do is ask me or Draco to bring you to see her." Harry said.

"Otay Daddy. Down please?" he said.

Harry set his adoptive son down and the four-year-old allowed his godmother to help him dress. She then gave the grumpy toddler a kiss and hug before waving her friends off through the Floo.

* * *

Derek was pacing the waiting room. He had arrived at Hermione's to find her passed out on the floor. He had rushed her to the hospital and had been there for a few hours already. He was extremely worried. Emily, J.J., Spencer and Penelope had shown up an hour ago. The doctor that was attending to his girlfriend came out into the waiting room.

"Is Hermione okay Doc?" Derek asked.

"Yes, Miss Granger is just fine. She is just a bit dehydrated, I have her hooked up to some fluids to rehydrate her. I'd like to keep her for a few days for observation. She would like to speak with you in private. She is in Room 257." The doctor said.

Derek followed the doctor to Hermione's room. He sat on the edge of her bed next to her. She refused to look at him. He took her hand and she looked up at him. She smiled weakly at him, her bottom lip trembling and her eyes full of unshed tears.

"What's wrong love. The doctor said you were okay." Derek said.

"I'm pregnant." She said after a few minutes of silence.

"You're pregnant?" Derek asked.

"I must have forgotten the charm once, it only takes one time. I'm sorry Derek." Hermione said.

The tears that she had been holding back, spilled down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey, I'm not angry baby girl. I'm a bit scared, and still a little shocked, but I'm not angry. I'm actually happy. You don't need to cry love." Derek said.

She buried her face against his chest and he stroked her back until she calmed down.

"How far along are you?" Derek asked.

"About two and a half months." Hermione said.

"I'm going to be a Daddy." Derek said.

Hermione snorted at the goofy grin on Derek's face.

"You can tell your friends if you would like. I know they are worried." Hermione said.

Derek chuckled and then headed out of the room. Hermione settled back onto her hospital bed.

* * *

Spencer spotted him first. He saw the goofy grin his friend and coworker was sporting.

"What has you looking like a loon?" Spencer asked.

"I'm going to be a dad." Derek said.

His four friends/coworkers were silent for a few moments before they all started congratulating him at once.

* * *

Derek had just stepped into the bullpen when Penelope came racing out of her office.

"Derek, Harry just called, Hermione is at the hospital. She went into labor a few hours ago. She is refusing to have the baby until you get there." Penelope said.

Derek turned and raced downstairs. He was almost to his car when Draco appeared in front of him.

"Come on Derek, you don't have time to drive." Draco said.

Derek hated Apparating, but he needed to get to his girlfriend now. So he took Draco's arm and they disappeared with a twist and a pop.

* * *

Derek staggered and tried not to puke his guts up as he regained his bearings. He followed Draco up to the Delivery Room. He could hear Hermione fighting with Harry and the doctor.

"Hermione, you need to push. You could hurt yourself and the baby." Harry said.

"I can't Harry, I need Derek here." Hermione said, and then she let out a long scream.

Derek burst into the Delivery Room.

"I'm here baby girl." Derek said.

* * *

Hermione was resting, after an intense 10 hours of labor and delivery. Derek was holding their infant daughter in his arms. Little Twyla Penelope Morgan already had her Daddy wrapped around her fingers. A knock on the door brought Derek back to reality.

J.J. had poked her head around the door. Derek silently waved her in. She came into the room, followed by the rest of his team. Little Twyla was passed around and cooed at.

"Congratulations Derek." Hotch said.

"Thanks Hotch. And thank you for approving my time off." Derek said.

"J.J. got her time off when she had her baby. You deserve some time off with your baby and the mother of said baby." Hotch said.

* * *

Derek was once again alone with his girlfriend and baby daughter. As he watched the infant in his arms sleep, he thought about all the moments over the past few years that had brought him to this one right here. And he realized that he wouldn't change one of them. Those moments had given him a girlfriend who he loved with his whole heart, and now a daughter that he loved the same. One day, one day he would ask Hermione to become his wife, but for now, he was content with being a father to their daughter, and a lover and boyfriend to Hermione.


End file.
